User blog:Halley the Comet Dragon/Dragonvale Information/Source Blog
Locations List ____________________________________________ EDGES OF THE MAP Far East. Mentioned: Twisted Bamboo, Panlong Dragon. (I think that the "jungles beyond the Scar of the World" are here, as mentioned in Orchid Dragon's description.) Dragons: Air, Water. This place is home to dense, sticky jungles and very invasive plants. Great South. Mentioned: Cozy Dogen. Dragons: Probably plant or possibly none. This low, open country descends down to the southern sea. Few dragons live here. It is in or near the tropics. The Tols, a race of half-sized men, are supposed to live here, but they typically stay as far as possible from the dragons. It is a wide, relatively narrow strip of land on the coast. Far North. Mentioned: Reindeer Dragon, Phantom Dragon,) Dragons: Cold. This frigid polar region is rarely frequented by wizards. Western Ocean (Near Crimson Sea and Shimmering isles). Mentioned: Air Habitat, Pepper dragon (implied, "travelled to the western shores..." Dragons: Fire and Water, also Air. Air Continent (unnamed) Mentioned: Air Habitat Dragons: Air This place is beyond the western ocean and is full of great sinkholes that open up in the earth and spew great gusts of wind. ___________________________________________________ MAIN LOCATIONS Sandara Desert (Borders Drag Marshes) Mentioned: Azure Emblem, Sand Dragon, Giant Earth Habitat, Large Light Habitat, Mirage Dragon, Dungeon Dragon, Ironwood Dragon, Vitrum Scyphus. Dragons: Earth and Light dragons. A large sandy desert in the center of the map, bordered by plant territory on the southern edge. Very hot and dry; the only sources of water are rivers passing by it and oases. Weather includes violent sandstorms.Garita Volcano (Near Frozen Highlands). Mentioned: Apocalypse Habitat, Apocalypse Dragon, Glare Dragon, Giant Fire Habitat. Dragons: Fire dragons; Apocalypse dragons hibernated inside it. Very large volcano, the largest of many near the western coast. Quite far north. Apocalypse dragons hibernated inside it. Associated with several mythical deities, most of them associated wih the end of the world...After the eruption, many fire dragons went to live in the network of volcanic tubes in which the Apocalypse dragons hibernated. Berrywhite Mountains. Mentioned: Luminous dragon, Love Dragon, Bed of Roses, Platinum Dragon (apparently there are caves underneath it), Blizzard Dragon, Marble Path. Seperates the Far East from the rest of the Vale. Impossibly high and very cold, this mountain range is massive and is home to an astonishing variety of dragons. There are vast networks of caves and mines beneath it. Crimson Sea (Shimmering Isles are in it). Mentioned: Shimmer Dragon, Coral Dragon, Topaz Dragon. Dragons: Air, Fire, Water. Apparently a well-travelled area; there seem to be many ships that travel about on it. It can be inferred that this is the western coast (see Wrothmoore) Shimmering Isles. Mentioned: Nearly all gemstone dragons and decorations. Dragons: Gemstones. A belt of small isles, home to the Gemstone Dragons. There are many different environments here, including the crystal forests near the Sedna Mountains (Emerald), the High Plains of Faridat (Peridot) the Khorasan region (Turquoise) Draker Forest (Amber) and the isle of Ulmek (Jade.) Ulster Meadows.Mentioned: Races, Clover Dragon, Sham-rock, Meadow Dragon (implied, "the home of the clover dragons.") Dragons: Plant. Cadberry Meadows. Mentioned: Bloom dragon, Rose Topiary, Vernal Fountain. Dragons: Plant. Nadia's nursery is in it Nes Lake. Mentioned: Large water Habitat, Water Shrine. Dragons: Water. A tropical region, near the southeastern corner of the map. One of the rivers feeding this huge lake (actually several intertwined lakes) has its source in the caves where the Heart of Lapidarious is found far to the west, giving the waters of this lake their magical quality. Surrounded by high cliffs and rainforests. The Rift. Mentioned: Light Rift Dragon, Dark Rift Dragon, Abyss Dragon, Promethium Dragon, Palladium Dragon. Created by wizards in order to bring Light and Dark Magic back. Location unknown. The Scar of the World. Mentioned: Jet Dragon, Tear of the Cataclysm, Terradiem Dragon, Ouroboros Dragon, Corundum Crystal, Erebus Ostracon, Malachite Dragon, Orchid Dragon. Dragons: Many types. Near the southern end of the Berrywhite Mountain range, but not as far south as Nes Lake. There are tropical forests beyond it. Near metal territory. It is an enormous gorge shaped (with some imagination) like Umbros himself. No vegetation for a few miles out around it, and surrounding the Scar the plants are said to be especially poisonous. See My Plot Idea for info on how it was created. I think that this is very close to Dark territory (see Erebus ostracon description) which would place Dark and Metal territory close by to one another. Frozen Highlands. Mentioned: Glare Dragon, Diamond Dragon, Mountain Dragon, Phantom Dragon. Dragons: Cold.Mount Drake. Mentioned: Giant Cold Habitat. Dragons: Cold Caves of Ramora (Between Garita Volcano and Frozen HIghlands). Mentioned: Glare Dragon. Dragons: Cold Great Forest (Described as east of the Krollsmarsh, bordering the plains). Mentioned: Plant Shrine. Dragons: Plant Isle of Nipong. Mentioned: Dragonsai Gifting Tree. Dragons: ? In the ocean to the south of the Far Eastern rainforests. Forests of Schloss. Mentioned: Arbor Dragon Dragons: ? I get the feeling that this is someplace near dark territory. See below three and Nes Lake for some idea of where to place this. Mines of Dramoria. Mentioned: Races, Aquamarine Pendant, Mine Dragon. Dragons: Metal. What are they mining for??? Bessemer Wastes: (Near the above). Mentioned; Scoria Dragon. Dragons: Metal. Maybe, just maybe, this is between Dark territory and Metal territory. Tull Caverns. Mentioned: Metal Dragon, Shard of Tull, Cave Dragon, Metal Habitat). Dragons: Metal, Dark. Very deep, dark caverns running beneath the Berrywhite Mts. Verulos, Verulean Highlands, Verulean Lowlands. Mentioned: Air Shrine, Lightning Shrine, Lightning Habitat, Lightning Crystal, Thunder Dragon, Ami'Lya Pond). Dragons: Lightning, possibly Air Features include erudine crystals, floating rocks (also characteristic of air), there are civilizations as well, in the Lowlands. Wrothmoore. Mentioned: Obsidian Dragon, Pepper Dragon (inferred) Dragons: Fire. On the west coast, quite far south, rather far from Garita Volcano, but there are fire dragons in both places. May border both earth and plant territories. Sea of Kimzar. Mentioned: Aquamarine Dragon, Arctic Dragon. Dragons: Cold, Water, Gemstone. Presumably connected to the Crimson Sea but further north. Very icy, not much life. Palagos Islands. Mentioned: Frostfire Dragon. Dragons: ? Mooretoss Island. Mentioned: Dodo Dragon. Dragons: ? Forests of Farn. Mentioned: Summer Dragon, Evergreen Dragon. Dragons: ?. Described as far-off. Allengin Mountains. Mentioned: Howl Dragon. Described as impossibly steep. Drag Marshes. Mentioned: Dungeon Dragon. Borders Sandara Desert. Unnamed catacombs are nearby. Mt. Oly. (Near Ambrosia River) Mentioned: Olympus Dragons and habitat, Nectar Dragon. Dragons: Olympus. Dragon games are held there. Pliny Foothills. Mentioned: Magnetic Dragon. Geegur Ruins. Mentioned: Acid Dragon. Dragons: Metal and Dark. See Erebus Ostracon description abnd other Metal and Dark locatons. Probably near the Scar of the World. The Far South. Mentioned: Arctic dragon. Doesn't fit with the others. River Ambrosia. Mentioned: Nectar Dragon. Near Mt. Oly.Lost City of Burcadia: See Vernal Glass and all prizes from The Magic Egg Hunt. (I have ideas for how this is incorporated into the story which I will share later.) _______________________________________________ RACES LOCATIONS Cherry Road: This is an ancient path bordering Wrothmoore and the Great Forest. Shimmering Faultline: An ancient rift in the Verulean Highlands from which sulfurous gases are always spewing.Blast Furnace: An ancient forgery built around and powered by a volcano, now abandoned. ______________________________________________ KAIROS QUEST LOCATIONS (Probably smaller locations that fit within the larger ones above.) Blitzenwood. Dragons: Cold and Plant. This northern strip of woodland is home to the most hardy of plant dragons and is frozen most of the year. Blizzard's Breath. Dragons: Cold. Frozen, high-altitude valley in the Berrywhite Mountains. Boneyard Caldera. Near Garita Volcano. Burning Winds. A couple large, (hopefully) extinct volcanoes on the northern end of Wrothmoore. The Dragonwallow. Hot springs in the Berrywhite Mountains, home to mud dragons. Drizzlemist Heights. Mountains on the air continent. Frozen Pond. A small lake, frozen for many years, in the middle of which is an island on which there are ancient ruins. Hemlock Gardens. At the edge of dark territory, a grove of toxic plants where nightshade dragons roost. Greenwood Forest. Near Blitzenwood. The Iron Crag. Ruins of an ancient metal dragon civilization in a valley of the Berrywhite Mountains. Lodestone Peak. Mountain where magnetic stones are mined. Mermaid's Garden. A vast garden of seaweed and mangroves on the coast where seaweed dragons live. Mount Dumme. A Mountain. Mount Spectre. The highest mountain in the Berrywhites besides Mount Drake. Said to be haunted. Northern Exposure. A plateau in the Far North. Prismatic Rift. A deep gorge in the Verulean highlands. Ruins of Alsvitheim. An ancient, vast lost city in the Berrywhite Mountains, once inhabited by Cold Dragons. Stormy Way. A hidden pass through the Berrywhite Mountains, high in the Verulean Highlands. The Weeping Wood. An ancient forest that conceals a ruined castle, subject of many a legend. Dragon Characteristics PLANT: Plant dragons are peaceful dragons, probably among the most civilized of the dragon types. Most are completely vegan and do not even kill plants unless completely neccesary. They live in wigwam-like houses, which are built from living saplings and eventually grow entertwined into sturdy multilevel homes that are actually alive. Their villages are very large and preferably under dense cover, more than 12 families, will adopt dragons of other species. They have no leader; instead they are led by a council of the oldest dragons from each family (extended families live together) but will adopt one for official ceremonies. They have lots of traditional festivals and dances. They may use pan pipes to communicate at times. EARTH: Stubborn but sometimes caring. Earth dragons live in caves underneath the sand, and usually eat plants but will eat meat (and often rocks) if neccesary. They live in small families, typically a mother and father with only one or two hatchlings. In the presence of mud they may build adobe dwellings. They typically keep to themselves but in hard times will respond to the summons of their untimate leader, Terron. They feel a strong devotion to their country and are always willing to defend it. FIRE: Fierce and territorial, lives in and near volcanoes and areas where one can find igneous rocks (preferably active volcanoes). They eat cooked meat, and typically use their breath to cook it. They live in groups of several families and are typically nomadic; the groups each have a male and female leader (or a male without a mate.) They may build permanent dewllings from cooling lava (they can touch, and even swim in if neccesary, lava without injury) or take refuge in caves, if there is a sufficient sorce of food but most of the time they have to move around constantly to feed the tribe. They will kill any intruder they percieve as a threat but if convinced that you are friendly make great hosts, if you don't mind sleeping on scree. COLD: Lives in igloo-like homes in fairly small family groups. Will eat ice for frost breath, prefers all food and water frozen. They do not travel much and almost never travel alone; there is always an adult at home to defend the young. Cold dragons may seem apathetic but their family ties are unbreakable. LIGHTNING: Territorial, typically solitary or in small packs, one of the least civilized types. They eat meat, which they barbeque with electricity, and usually sleep in the open. They like to stay near home base and guard their territory and typically do not travel much. Not as aggressive as fire dragons but furious in battle. WATER: Peaceful and very gentle. They don't really have homes, but they sleep in coral growths and underwater caves. They are omnivores and eat both underwater plants and fish. AIR: Air dragons are fun-loving, carefree and artistic. They have no home, and they do everything--playing, eating, even sleeping--while soaring high in the air. They are omnivores and actually eat very little; their diet is high-hanging fruit, insects, and anything they can snatch from the ocean while flying above it. They feed a lot from the sea. They will attack if provoked but are likely to fly away after the first attack. METAL: Metal dragons are hard-working and never forget a grudge. They sleep in caves. They are omnivorous and also eat metal to strengthen their bodies. They like to work and make things, and the more social Metal dragons might live in subterranean metal fortresses. Clangtalk is the language of metal dragons. Metal dragons communicate through clangtalk by banging their tails against different substances in different sequences like Morse code. Most metal dragons are capable of speaking the traditional way but choose not to. LIGHT: Compassionate and just dragon, Light Dragons are often considered the noblest breed. Very optimistic. They live in large, well-organized villages with an elected leader. They eat only plants and will fight only if absolutely neccesary. They hate to spill blood but will fight for their people. Most Light Dragons cannot stand injustice and always seek truth first. DARK: Wizards Of course, dragons are not the only ones inhabiting this place. There are also the wizards. With all the talk of wizard families, wizard schools, wizard apprentices, we know immediately that being a wizard is nothing unusual here. I am immediately reminded of a Harry Potter-type society. Any main character we might have is most likely going to be a wizard or wizard apprentice. Wizards are magic users and the main people in DragonVale. They have cities, towns and villages all over the face of the earth. They are the defenders of the dragons as well. And they are responsible for making DragonVale possible. There are many wizards mentioned in the dragon and decoration descriptions on DragonVale. Typically they are the discoverers of a species. But these wizards didn't just appear here, right? They had to come from someplace. Here is my answer... The wizards, originally, came from a continent far to the south. Having destroyed every other culture within a hundred miles, they prided themselves in their skills as warriors and were always preparing for the next barbarian attack. Their homeland, a vast and illustrious city that covered an entire island, was attacked one day by the barbarians after years of peace. The city was burned, and what was left of the people was forced to sail north in search of new lands. It transpired that the wizards came to the Great Vale. Here they met the dragons and were immediately embroiled in terrible conflict. However, eventually they made peace (all of this will be recorded in what my plans below will become.) And this led to an ages-long, unbreakable bond between the two peoples, a bond that shaped--and would eventually save--them both. Culture of the Wizards. Dragons have different elements. As it turns out, so do the wizards the dragons bond with. A wizard's magical skills depend on his elements, which depend on his dragon (or rather, they depend on each other). So the wizards first developed eight trades which were designed to complement each element. Once the floating islands are created, the wizards create a structured society. Every wizard has seven years of schooling at the Academy, a gigantic school built on agigantic floating island. This is a general education in all forms of magic. After finishing his/her education, the wizard goes through a series of tests of all sorts to determine his or her elemental affinity. After this, they are brought into a sacred room for the Choosing. After being charmed into a trancelike state, several dragon eggs are brought before them. The egg they choose will be their dragon companion for life.After the dragon hatches and becomes a juvenile, said wizard now has a choice of careers depending on the elements of his/her dragon. (For example, Jayme the Cook had a Seaweed dragon.) There are four ranks to each trade, and higher ranked wizards can learn more magic and take on more complicated jobs. Wizards with the PLANT or SEASONAL element can join AGRICULTURE. Agriculture wizards work with all things plant. Aside from their standard job of growing, harvesting and enchanting treats, they also grow and care for decorations and plants in habitats. Their area of magic is potions; they grow, gather and study magical plants as well as mixing potions and making new ones. Low ranked AGRICULTURE wizards typically take care of treat farms and decorations: the highest ranked ones work at improving the magical makeup of potions and treats and even creating new ones. Wizards with FIRE or OLYMPUS elements become WARRIORS. In the old days this trade was about defending the islands from threats from below and preparing dragons for battle, but now the job is more tame. Since war is a rare occurence, warriors now have a less dangerous job. Warriors practice and refine all sorts of battle magic and attack spells, design weapons, and train both wizards and dragons in the proper use of battle and defensive magic, weapons and fightning skills; many work with students in physical fitness and all forms of fighting. Wizards with EARTH or GEMSTONE elements may become BUILDERS. Builders build habitats, buildings and decorations as well as repair and tend them. Many work in procuring and refining materials such as erudine crystals, and lots of Builders work in building islands. Builders with higher ranks design internal structure of islands and habitats. Wizards with COLD and MOON elements will be SPIES. The actual job of a spy does not often involve undercover work (though it sometimes does.) These wizards monitor threats below the floating islands as well as negotiate with potential allies below. They also monitor crime, track criminals, and go to islands to inspect them and make sure everything is in order and all dragons are being treated properly. Wizards with LIGHTNING or SUN elements will be BOOKKEEPERS. Bookkeepers keep track of data like breeding records and number of treats grown. They also write essays and articles on the subject of dragons, organize and take care of books and records, and the higher ranked ones often are in charge of protecting top secret data. Bookkeepers also study ancient wizard documents, translate manuscripts, and even study magical artifacts and figure out how they work. Some are kind of like magical historians. Wizards with WATER or RAINBOW elements may become HEALERS. Healers practice healing magic on either dragons or other wizards. They take care of sick dragons, heal wounds and injuries, vaccinate dragons against illnesses, and visit parks to give dragons checkups. More experienced healers may do things like perform surgeries and reverse the effects of harmful spels, which can be hard to fix. They also keep track of dragon growth, care for eggs, make sure that dragons are recieving proper nutrition, and monitor the development of baby dragons. Wizards with AIR or APOCALYPSE elements may become TRAVELERS. The job of a Traveler was once composed of exploring to discover new species. Travelers look for new kinds of dragons, investigate reports of possible new species, monitor the state of natural dragon habitats and keep track of what is happening on the ground. They also often deliver messages from park to park, carry suppiles, decorations and eggs long distances to new parks, and report on occurences covered by wizard news. Wizards with METAL or TREASURE elements become GENERALS. These wizards are involved in wizard government, are in charge of punishing criminals, regulating magic, and giving wizards ranks, and also keep track of coins and gems. Category:Blog posts